


A Witch, a Prince, and a Destiny

by EternallyTired86



Category: Merlin (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyTired86/pseuds/EternallyTired86
Summary: Marinette is a young and powerful witch who arrives in the kingdom of Paris in hopes of controlling the power she'd had since birth. She discovers the king, Gabriel Agreste, outlawed magic seventeen years earlier. After hearing a mysterious voice inside her head, Marinette makes her way to the cavern beneath the keep to find that she was hearing an ancient man's voice. The Great Guardian tells Marinette that she has an important destiny: To protect Gabriel's son, Adrien, who will return magic to Paris and unite the land.After saving the prince's life (and maybe developing a crush on him at some point), Marinette is appointed as his personal maidservant. The two experience many adventures, over the course of which, they begin to respect, trust, and potentially love one another.





	A Witch, a Prince, and a Destiny

After a two day journey, Marinette Dupain-Cheng made her way to the kingdom of Paris from her small town in Nice. Her father was a baker, but he decided to send her to his step-sister, the court physician, Tikki.

She entered Paris as King Gabriel Agreste addressed a crowd from the balcony in the Square.

“Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Paris, I, Gabriel Agreste, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.” Gabriel raised his arm, then lowered it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins was beheaded and the people, including Marinette, gasped, “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate seventeen years since the Great Guardian was captured and Paris freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”

Marinette turned when she heard a woman wailing, “There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.”

Gabriel froze for a split second, before pointing at her, “Seize her!”

The woman chanted a spell and disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

For some reason, everyone just went home, and Marinette decided it was a good idea to get to her destination as fast as possible.

She entered the palace and addressed a guard, “Where would I find Tikki, the—the court physician?” The guard pointed up the steps and Marinette walked up said steps, tripping a little bit, and knocked on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeked inside. “Hello?” Marinette wandered inside. “Hello? Tikki?” She cleared her throat and the physician turned to her general direction, but tripped over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing broke. Before she could stop herself, Marinette’s bluebell eyes flashed gold and she slowed time while using magic to move a bed under Tikki before she hit the floor.

Marinette froze. Magic was banned in Camelot. If Tikki said anything…

Tikki turned to her and Marinette drank in the older woman's features. She was probably in her mid-thirties, with bright red hair and deep blue eyes, she had a red and black dress on and her hair was in a low bun. She gaped at Marinette, “What did you just do?”

Marinette bit her lip, trying to come up with a good lie, she didn't want to die at seventeen, “Erm…”

“Tell me!” Tikki ordered.

“I-I-I have no idea what happened.” Marinette stuttered, terrified for her life. _Why_ would her father send her here?! Was it because she looked like her elusive mother? The one who had walked out on them when Marinette was a couple days old?

“If anyone had seen that…” Tikki trailed off.

Marinette threw her hands out, “Er, no! That—that was, that was nothing to do with me. That—that was…"

“I know what it was!” Tikki said, “I just want to know where you learned how to do it!”

“Nowhere.” Marinette insisted.

“So how is it you know magic?” Tikki asked, intrigued; much to Marinette’s surprise and relief.

“I don’t.” She lied, but she knew she was a terrible liar, Tikki saw right through her.

“Where did you study?” When Marinette didn't answer, Tikki grew angry, “Answer me!”

“I-I've never studied magic or... or been taught.” Marinette stammered, terrified now, ready to sprint out of the room and go back home.

“Are you lying to me, girl?” Tikki asked.

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth!”

“I was born like this!” Marinette answered, looking at her hands.

Tikki's expression became unreadable, “That’s impossible!” Then she asked the question she probably should have asked first, “Who are you?

Marinette opened her mouth to answer, then remembered the note her father had given her, “Oh, erm…” She pulled off her pink pack, “I have this letter.” She got the letter out of her bag and handed it to Tikki, who too it and squinted,

“I-I don't have my glasses.” Tikki said, and Marinette smiled warmly

“I'm Marinette.”

At that name, Tikki perked up and looked to the blunette girl, “Tom's daughter?”

“Yes!” Marinette said excitedly, glad Tikki was at least aware of her.

“But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!”

Marinette blinked, “It _is_ Wednesday.”

Tikki just nodded, “Ah, right then.” She pointed to the room in the back, “You better put your bag in there.”

Marinette beamed, nodding, before she pointed to the broken balcony, “You—you won't say anything about, erm…"

“No.” Tikki assured, “Although, Marinette, I should say thank you.”

Marinette nodded and walked into her room Arthur nodded, only to be amazed.

The interior had pink walls, with no distinct designs. The floors were made up of a series of overlapping dark oak rectangles. In the center of the room was a circular pink rug, with a black design along the edges. Upon entering the room, there was a white chair to the right. Resting near the back was a black pillow. The bed had pink sheets with a white pillow. Above the bed was a small shelf with books.

She looked back at Tikki, “Thank you.”

OoOoO

That night, Marinette had finished unpacking and opened her window, looking out at Paris; unaware to Tikki reading the note downstairs.

Tikki read the note and could practically hear Tom’s voice as she read, “My dear Tikki, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every parents' fate to think their child is special, and yet I would give my life that Marinette were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a father's love for his daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both.

...

Prince Adrien Agreste looked out the window in the corridor in disgust. The bloodstained platform had not been removed yet and there was still an aura of death surrounding it. He held no fear of the threat the woman had thrown at him, this was not the first time someone had threatened him like that; but it was irritating but slightly warming that his father doubled the guards around his chambers because of it.

Still, he hadn't actually spoken to his father since the execution, mainly because he knew his temper would unleash itself.

Speak of the devil, he heard his father’s footsteps approaching him, “Adrien.”

He turned “Yes?”

“What is this?” Gabriel demanded, “Why are you not joining us at the feast?”

“I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration.” Adrien snapped, looking out the window again, “That poor mother."

“It was simple justice for what he'd done.” Gabriel said calmly, but it only served to infuriate the prince even more,

“To whom?” He asked, “He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone.”

“You were a baby seventeen years ago,” Gabriel insisted, “you have no idea what it was like.”

Adrien glared, “How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?”

“Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Clara Nightingale.” He ordered.

“I told you!” Adrien said, raising his voice, “I want no part in these celebrations!” There was a time he would do anything for his father’s affection, but he wouldn't stand for the murder of innocents.

“I am your father!” Gabriel shouted, then he calmed, “I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer.” He stalked off, but Adrien wasn't done,

“You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!”

OoOoO

_“Marinette…Marinette…”_

Marinette blinked awake in her new room and walked into the Physician's Chambers, confused by the voice she had heard. She saw Tikki was a bucket,

“I got you water.” Tikki said, “You didn't wash last night.”

“Sorry.” Marinette apologized sheepishly.

Tikki shrugged and pointed to some porridge, “Help yourself to breakfast.” Marinette beamed and sat down to eat. Tikki looked to the eating witch and intentionally knocked a bucket of water off the table. Marinette stood up rapidly and stopped it with magic, the bucket and water freezing in place. Tikki gasped and they looked at each other. Marinette let it drop. Tikki was still gaping at the water, “How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?”

“I don't know any spells.” Marinette said.

Tikki looked between Marinette and the water, “So what did you do? There must be something.”

“It just happens.” Marinette replied, getting a mop to clear it up.

“Well,” Tikki said resignedly, “we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here.” The physician placed a small sac and bottle on the table, “Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Marlena, and this is for Sir Ramier. He's a bit looney, so warn him not to take it all at once.

“Okay.” Marinette agreed.

“And here.” Tikki hands her a plate with a sandwich on it. Marinette beamed and took it, “Off you go.” Marinette began to walk out, when Tikki stopped her, “And Marinette, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.”

Marinette nodded, eating her sandwich as she walked down the corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. She knocks on a door and bright-eyed man answered, he seemed to have been talking to pigeons if the noises she had heard from the other side of the door were any clue. But she needed to be polite, so she handed him the vial, “Erm, I brought you your medicine.” Sir Ramier popped the cork and started drinking it, then Marinette remembered, “Oh, and Tikki said don't drink it all at…” He finished drinking the remedy, “I'm sure it's fine.” Marinette decided to continue with her chores.

She crossed the drawbridge gate into the training grounds and saw a blonde woman bulling a serving girl.

“Where's the target?” The blonde woman asked as her gang laughed behind her.

“I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, my lady?” The orange-haired girl asked. She began carrying the target toward the wall.

“Teach her a lesson.” One man in the gang urged, “Go on.”

The woman smirked, “This'll teach her.” She threw a dagger at the target and the orange-haired girl whirled around,

“Hey! Wait!”

“Don't stop!” The blonde woman insisted, and the servant girl took a few steps back.

“Here?”

“I told you to keep moving!” She threw another dagger, “Come on! Run!” The servant girl shuffled her feet along trying to carry the large target as the blonde threw more daggers. Then she examined her nails and screamed, “My nails! Sabrina! Get over here and fix my nails!”

The servant, who Marinette assumed was Sabrina, walked over sheepishly and target rolled to Marinette’s feet. She put a foot on it.

“Hey, come on, that's enough.” Marinette insisted, which caused the blonde bitch to look offended,

“What?”

Marinette put her hands on her hips, “You’ve had your fun, my friend.”

“Do I know you?”

Marinette then realized she didn't and held out her hand, “Er, I'm Marinette.”

“So I don't know you.

“No.” Marinette replied politely.

“Yet you called me ‘friend.’”

Marinette frowned, “That was my mistake.”

“Yes, I think so.” The blonde agreed.

“Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such a bitch.” Marinette began walking away.

The blonde snorted, “Or I one who could be so stupid.” Marinette stopped walking as the blonde continued, “Tell me, Marinette, do you know how to walk on your knees?”

Marinette took a breath and turned, “No.”

“Would you like me to help you?”

Marinette crossed her arms, “I wouldn't if I were you.”

The blonde chuckled “Why? What are you going to do to me?”

“You have no idea.” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes.

“Be my guest!” The blonde goaded, “Come on!”

Marinette smirked, “Judging by how self-absorbed you are, all I would need to do is mess up your hair.”

The blonde squealed, then suddenly Marinette found herself restrained by the gang as the blonde cackled, “I'll have you thrown in jail for even suggesting that.”

“What, who do you think you are?” Marinette demanded “The King?”

“No. I'm his ward, Lady Chloe Bourgeois.” Chloe turned to her gang, “Take her away.”

They dragged her down the stairway to the dungeons and threw her in a cell.

Marinette glared at the door’s direction, but eventually fell asleep.

OoOoO

The voice from the previous voice woke Marinette up once again.

_“Marinette…Marinette…”_ Marinette heard it coming from the floor beneath her, so she got up and backed away,_ “Marinette…”_ Marinette moved towards the floor and inspected it, only to hear Tikki’s voice,

“Marinette!” The cell door opened and Tikki stepped in, sighing, “You have yet to cease amazing me! What happened?!”

Marinette blushed, “I’m sorry.”

“You're lucky.” Tikki said, “I managed to pull a few strings to get you released.”

Marinette jumped up, wiping the straw off her pink dress, “Oh, thank you! Thank you! I won't forget this.”

Tikki chuckled, “Well, there is a small price to pay.”

One hour later

Marinette was in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children, her hair was no longer in its usual pigtails, instead messy and down. This went on for awhile, before the children left to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and a dark-skinned boy approached.

“Hi. I’m Nino.” He greeted, “I'm Prince Adrien’s manservant.”

Marinette frowned, worried Adrien was just as horrible as Chloe, “Right. I'm Marinette.” She reached her hand further out of the stocks to shake his, “Although, most people seem to just call me Idiot.”

“No, no, no.” Nino assured, “I saw what you did, dude. It was so brave.”

Marinette blushed, “It was stupid.”

“Well, I'm glad you walked away.” Nino said simply, “You weren't going to beat her. Adrien disapproves of Chloe’s behavior and tries to stop it, but there is only so much a prince can do.”

_“_Oh, I-I can beat her.” Marinette said, relieved to hear Adrien wasn't nearly as bad as Chloe.

“You think?” Nino asked, “Though you did threaten her hair…” he laughed,_ “_Well, it's great you stood up to her.”

“What? You think so?” Marinette asked, taken aback.

“Chloe’s a bully,” Nino said simply, “and everyone thought you were a real hero.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Nino nodded and noticed the children return with more rotten fruit.

Marinette smiled to Nino, “Oh, excuse me, Nino. My 'fans' are waiting.”

Nino left with a sigh as the kids started pelting her.

OoOoO

Marinette sat down to eat, right after she washed herself off, her blue hair still dripping with water.

“Do you want some vegetables with that?” Tikki asked dryly.

Marinette snorted, “I know you're angry with me.”

“Your father asked me to look after you.”

Marinette nodded absently, “Yes.”

“What did your father say to you about your gifts?”

“That I was special.” Marinette answered, sighing.

“You _are_ special.” Tikki said, “The likes of which I have never seen before.”

Marinette looked up, interested, “What do you mean?”

“Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study.” Tikki looked her up and down, “What I saw you do was…elemental, instinctive.”

“What's the point if it can't be used?” Marinette asked, still bitter her father sent her somewhere her gift was punishable by death.

“That I don't know.” Tikki answered, “You are a question that has never been posed before, Marinette.”

“Did you ever study magic?” She asked, suddenly intrigued by Tikki’s knowledge.

“Gabriel banned all such work seventeen years ago.” Tikki replied as though the answered her question, but it only lead to another.

“Why?”

Tikki shrugged, “People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Gabriel made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the Guardians."

“What?” Marinette gasped, “All of them?” She couldn't imagine the king wiping out everything!

“There was one Guardian he chose not to kill,” Tikki said, “kept him as an example. He imprisoned him in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free him.” She pointed to the food, “Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Clara. She needs it for her voice.”

Marinette finished her food and grabbed the potion, walking up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and entered Lady Clara's guest chamber. She put the potion bottle on the vanity table and noticed an effigy and a special book. She was about to examine it, but she heard footsteps approaching and put the book down, trying to cover up the evidence she was snooping.

“What are you doing in here?” Lady Clara asked, and Marinette found she was a pretty woman with shoulder-length brunette locks and tan skin. She was wearing a white dress with colorful details.

“An...I-I was asked to deliver this.” Marinette picked up the potion bottle from the table, she hands her the bottle and hastily left, finding herself in the square.

She walked silently for a bit when she passed Chloe and her gang as she walked through the Lower Town.

Unfortunately, Chloe noticed her, “How's your knee-walking coming along?” Marinette took a breath and kept walking, refusing to acknowledge the blonde noble. But Chloe wasn’t going to let her get away so easily, “Don't run away!”

Marinette stopped, still not facing the noblewoman, “From you?”

Chloe sighed,_ “_Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.”

“Look, I've told you you're a bitch.” Marinette turned to face Chloe, “I just didn't realize you were a royal one. What are you going to do? Get the king’s men to protect your hair?”

Chloe scoffed, “I could take you apart with one blow.”

“I could take you apart with less than that.” Marinette snapped before she could stop herself.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked, crossing her arms, “Come on, then. Fight.” Marinette backed up a little bit, not wanting to fight, but knew that somebody had to, to prove to the people of Paris that there didn't have to be anything to fear.

One of Chloe's men handed her some gloves—likely for her nails—and a top-like-thing, and a yoyo was tossed at Marinette while slipping on her gloves. Marinette didn't catch it, but she picked it up and Chloe starts swinging her top-thing with ease.

“Come on, then.” Chloe rolled her eyes, “I warn you, I've been trained with one of these things since birth.”

“Wow,” Marinette muttered, “and how long have you been training to be a brat?”

Chloe snorted, “You can't address me like that.”

“I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a brat, My Lady?” She gave a little bow. Chloe smiled a perturbed grin and started swinging at Marinette.

“Come on then, Marinette! Come on!” She backed Marinette into the market stalls and crowd continued to gather. She fell down and Chloe scoffed, “Haha. You're in trouble now.”

“Oh God.” Marinette breathed, looking for something to help her. She saw a couple of large hooks and magically entangled them with Chloe's mace. She untangled it and attacked again but Marinette got another idea and moved a box and Chloe stepped into it, banging her shin.

“Ow! Argh!”

Chloe pursues her again and Marinette tightened a rope on the ground with her magic, tripping the noblewoman. She then picked up the mace and started swinging it at Chloe. “Do you want to give up?”

Chloe looked at her, enraged, “To you?”

“Do you?” Marinette asked, “Do you want to give up?”

Chloe backs up, catching her foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Marinette, thrilled by her victory, then spotted Tikki in the crowd and paused; which gave Chloe enough time to attack her from behind with a broom, knocking her to the ground. Guards began picking Marinette up when a voice stopped them.

“Wait.”

They all turned and Marinette found herself staring at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

He was about half a head taller than Marinette herself, with brushed-back blonde hair and light green eyes. His skin tone was fair with a rosy tint, especially on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. He was wearing a grey jacket over black tunic with blue pants and brown boots. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wore a silver ring.

He crossed his arms, “Chloe. What did I say about beating on helpless people?”

Chloe ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Adrikins! This girl knows no respect! I was just teaching her a lesson.”

The man huffed and pushed Chloe off, gesturing for the guards to let Marinette go, so they dropped her. He walked up to her and held out a hand to help her up, “Sorry about Chloe,” he said, “Let me take you home.”

Marinette found herself staring at this gorgeous, kind, young man, “Y-Yeah…nice you thank—I mean, thanks, that’s nice of you.”

The man held out his hand, “You must be new. I’m Adrien.”

Marinette gaped, as Chloe stalked off, “The Prince?!”

“Yeah.” Adrien rolled his eyes, “And you are…?”

“M-Marinette.” She stuttered out, “Tikki—Tikki’s ward.”

Adrien perked up, “Okay then! Now we’re getting somewhere. Let me take you home, Marinette.”

They walked in silence for a bit, before it began to rain. Adrien draped his jacket over her shoulders when he noticed her shivering, “Here. You’re cold.”

“What about you?” Marinette asked, causing Adrien to chuckle,

“Contrary to what people think, a little rain never hurt anyone.” He smiled and led her up the stairs to Tikki’s chambers, Marinette walked inside, but stopped as Adrien took her hand,

“For the record, I think you were very brave standing up to Chloe.” He released her hand and waved as he walked down the stairs, “Hope to see you soon, Marinette.”

Marinette waved to where he vanished, turning a very bright red as she realized she may have just fallen in love.

But Tikki had to ruin the mood by showing up and guiding Marinette into the room,

“How could you be so foolish?!”

Marinette knew the physician was referring to her fight with Chloe, not the fact she just fell in love with the prince, “She needed to be taught a lesson. I'm not putting up with her crud, and others shouldn't have to either”

“Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good!” Tikki shouted, “Not for pranks! You could get _killed_.”

“What is there to master?” Marinette asked, “I could move objects like that before I could talk!”

“Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!”

“I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?!” She felt tears in her eyes. “I'm just a nobody, and I always will be.” She walked to her bedchamber and Tikki followed with a medical basket.

She sighed, seeing the blunette girl laying on her bed, fighting back tears, “Marinette? Sit up. Take your dress off.”

Marinette sat up and removed her dress, leaving herself in her leggings and her bra, revealing bruises, “You don't know why I was born like this, do you?”

“No.” Tikki replied sadly, tending to the younger girl’s wounds.

“I'm not a monster, am I?”

Tikki looked Marinette in the eye, “Don't ever think that.”

Marinette sighed, looking at her hands in despair, "Then why am I like this? Please, I _need_ to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Tikki mused, "But Paris is not the place for someone as gifted as you, my dear, if you are not careful."

"If you can't tell me, no one can." She wept, "Nobody can know, but who would even want to help me?" Tikki didn't have an answer, so she poured some medicine into a tiny cup,

"Take this. It will help with the pain." She helped Marinette lay down, "Try to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Nodding a little bit, Marinette drifted to sleep.


End file.
